


Время игроков

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 2.61 с сообщества ffkink: АУ, Чикаго времен "сухого закона", гангстеры, костюмы в полоску, бутлегерство и подпольные игорные притоны.<br/>Сетцер/Бальфир, "обмани меня", секс в почти публичном месте с риском быть обнаруженными.<br/>Если будут упоминаться другие персонажи двенадцатой и шестой в соответствующем антураже - автору много любви!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время игроков

  
_Nella guerra d'amore vince chi fugge  
(В любовной войне побеждает бегущий)_  
итальянская пословица

"Шлюха", - думал Сетцер. Это определение не относилось ни к кому конкретно - ни к нагло усмехающемуся сопернику, ни к его подруге, роскошной мулатке с обесцвеченными волосами, чье декольте оставляло мало простора для воображения; скорее, это была констатация факта. Леди Удача сегодня явно благоволила другому.  
\- И фуллхаус, - сообщил второй игрок. Как будто Сетцер сам не видел его карт.  
"Шлюха. Грязная, продажная девка".  
Разбавленный виски отозвался горечью на языке и ломотой в висках. Казино терпело убытки.

Когда несколькими часами раньше сеньора Габбиани попросили подойти к покерным столам, он не придал этому особого значения.  
В клубе "Вектор" сливки чикагского общества могли оставить деньги десятком различных способов, начиная с нелегального алкоголя и азартных игр и заканчивая совсем уж экзотическими развлечениями. Здесь все было дорого, все - противозаконно и все - самой высшей пробы.  
А на случай, если кому-нибудь придет в голову отхватить слишком большой куш, наверху, в грязных, неприметных переулках его поджидали головорезы семьи Палаццо, обладающие завидным даром убеждения. Все возвращалось в "Вектор", рано или поздно.  
Сид, главный "бухгалтер" заведения, мрачный тип со специфическим чувством юмора, нагрузившись по самую макушку, имел привычку разглагольствовать о том, что их общий вектор в любом случае направлен в могилу, а каким образом они там окажутся - это уж личное дело каждого.

Что касается проблем за столами, обитыми зеленым сукном, для их решения существовал Игрок.  
Сетцера вполне устраивала его работа. Весь вечер он околачивался в ресторанном зале, болтал с девочками, потягивал вполне сносные коктейли и слушал джаз, иногда играя по маленькой с завсегдатаями заведения.  
Время от времени среди игроков попадался особо удачливый, и тогда сеньор Габбиани присаживался к столу, на который ему указывал метрдотель, и срывал банк. Казино оставалось в плюсе, Сетцер получал тридцать процентов от выигранной суммы, а клиент уходил в полной уверенности, что его обыграл другой, более везучий гость.  
Идеальная схема, работающая в девяноста девяти случаях из ста. Кто же виноват, что сегодня выпал сотый?

"Сотый случай" Сетцера Габбиани сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и выложил на зеленое сукно двух королей и две шестерки.  
\- Две пары, - зачем-то сказал он. Как будто ему доставляло удовольствие озвучивать выигрышные комбинации.  
Сетцер молча кинул карты рубашкой вверх и пододвинул свои фишки к постоянно увеличивающейся куче на другом конце стола. Существовал определенный лимит ставок, за рамки которого он не мог выходить, и сейчас они были опасно близки к этому лимиту. Еще несколько проигрышей - и как бы ему самому не пришлось ударяться в бега, спасаясь от наемников дона Палаццо.

Он нашел глазами знакомую громоздкую фигуру, маячащую у двери. Лео кивнул и показал один палец. Еще одна партия - и любимчиком Леди Удачи займутся парни без чувства юмора и с большими пушками.  
"Жаль", - подумал Сетцер и удивился собственной сентиментальности. Мальчишка не мог не знать, куда он пришел. И все же... стоило дать ему еще один шанс.  
"Эстет, - эхом отозвался на задворках памяти голос Дарил. - Ценитель прекрасного, мать твою". Габбиани поморщился. Ему и правда не хотелось думать о том, как будет выглядеть это смазливое личико после встречи с "поверенными" дона Палаццо.  
"Тебе нужно проиграть, приятель. Проиграть, чтобы уйти отсюда своими ногами и не по частям. А твоя симпатичная подружка поможет скрасить неизбежное разочарование".  
\- Ставлю на все, - сухо сказал он, добавляя к оставшимся фишкам золотой брегет.  
\- Ва-банк? - второй игрок насмешливо изогнул бровь. - Мне нравится ваш жилет, месье. Может быть, продолжим на раздевание? - он нарочито медленно облизнул губы и потеребил верхнюю пуговицу сорочки. Да этот засранец откровенно наслаждается ситуацией! Все непрошеные сожаления как рукой сняло. Сетцер мельком взглянул на свои карты.  
\- Ваше слово, - напомнил он.  
Юный нахал подмигнул ему и, перегнувшись через стол, сдвинул всю свою кучу фишек на середину.  
\- Ва-банк, месье.

Сетцер не спешил уходить. Зачем-то покрутился у барной стойки, хотя от алкоголя его уже тошнило, заглянул в гримерку, где стайка смешливых "официанток" наводила марафет перед выходом в зал. Выслушав ворох свежих сплетен (у Тины появился новый друг, она его прячет, эгоистка эдакая, но Мэйси их видела вместе, хорошенький такой, и не из наших; на окраине опять была перестрелка, копы ловили посыльных, а наткнулись на парней Лео; и вовсе это были не копы, а ребята из Пепельной Десятки - да врешь ты все, дура - от дуры слышу!), он полез в карман за часами, но пальцы нащупали только пустоту. Габбиани чертыхнулся. Призрак хорошего настроения испарился без следа, зато снова напомнила о себе притихшая было мигрень. И все же идти домой совсем не хотелось.  
Однако, заметив спускающегося в зал Лео, Сетцер залпом допил последний стакан и счел за лучшее поскорее исчезнуть. Еще меньше, чем пустая, пропахшая табаком квартира, его привлекало обсуждение деталей сегодняшнего вечера.  
Вряд ли дон Палаццо будет доволен крупным проигрышем, а значит, Игроку пришло время взять небольшой отпуск.

Автомастерская, служившая "Вектору" прикрытием, а заодно и черным ходом, была пуста.  
Сетцер поежился, поплотнее запахивая тонкий плащ. В сыром воздухе отчетливо пахло пороховой гарью. Неужели Лео стал бы мусорить у самых дверей заведения? Не похоже на его стиль.  
В переулке не было ни души, хотя обычно там отиралась парочка громил, следивших, чтобы лишние люди не заинтересовались внешне непримечательным местечком. Зато здесь, судя по всему, тоже недавно стреляли - грязные кирпичные стены соседнего склада пестрели свежими выбоинами от пуль.  
Сетцер пожал плечами и зашагал туда, где в квартале от "Вектора" был припаркован его старенький "додж". Хватит на сегодня мафии и неприятных встреч. Время Игрока вышло.

* * *.

Он как раз сворачивал в очередной загаженный переулок фабричного квартала, когда под ребра ему уткнулось что-то твердое, а срывающийся голос прошипел: "Стоять!". Габбиани покорно застыл, держа руки на виду. Определенно, сегодня ночью Леди Удача повернулась к нему отнюдь не лицом.  
\- У меня нет денег, я вас не знаю и не хочу иметь с вами дела, - вежливо сообщил он невидимому грабителю. В том, что это именно грабитель, он почти не сомневался: если бы на него объявили охоту семьи, контролирующие город, он бы уже схватил пулю, и даже не заметил бы, откуда она прилетела. Да и не случалось пока сеньору Габбиани перебегать дорогу серьезным людям - по крайней мере, не в Чикаго.  
\- Повернись, - скомандовали из темноты, сопроводив слова очередным тычком.  
Медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, он подчинился. Фигура, скорчившаяся у стены, совсем не походила на подручного какого-нибудь мафиозо; в предрассветных сумерках Сетцер разглядел белый рукав и тихо охнул.  
\- А, месье игрок в роскошном жилете, - парень из казино закашлялся, но оружие не опустил. - Похоже, нам обоим сегодня не повезло.  
Габбиани покачал головой, недоверчиво разглядывая человека, который уже час как должен был валяться в какой-нибудь канаве с пулей в башке. Лео облажался? Невозможно, немыслимо. Почти так же немыслимо, как проигравшийся в пух и прах Игрок. Таких совпадений просто не бывает.  
Револьвер везунчик держал в левой руке, правая бессильно повисла вдоль тела, и на белой некогда рубашке недвусмысленно темнели влажные пятна, но этот гаденыш все еще улыбался.  
\- Я так понимаю, получить обратно свои часы мне не удастся? - ровным голосом поинтересовался Сетцер, незаметно крутанув запястьем, чтобы можно было в любой момент вытащить нож. Противника, умеющего так держаться, не стоит недооценивать.  
\- Увы, месье, - мальчишка скривился и прижался к стене, тяжело дыша. - Легко пришло, легко ушло. Быть нищим и свободным гораздо лучше, чем богатым и мертвым.  
"Забрали деньги и отпустили? Неужели Лео ведомо чувство жалости?"  
\- Звучит разумно. На том и разойдемся? - спросил Сетцер, демонстрируя, что он тоже умеет паскудно ухмыляться. Рукоять ножа привычно скользнула в руку: у хорошего игрока всегда припасена пара тузов в рукаве.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - покачал головой парень.  
\- Опусти ствол, - сквозь зубы прошипел Габбиани. - Пока я его не отобрал и не засунул тебе в задницу, засранец.  
\- Не забудь мушку спилить, месье игрок, - осклабился тот.

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро - Сетцер отшатнулся, уходя с линии огня, и выхватил нож, мальчишка дернулся за ним, глухо вскрикнул - и буквально осел на руки своей несостоявшейся жертве, едва не напоровшись на клинок. Револьвер выпал из разжавшихся пальцев, звякнул о камни мостовой.

Сетцер, проклиная все на свете, усадил бесчувственное тело у стены, задумчиво посмотрел на ладонь, испачканную в горячем и липком, поднял пушку. И быстрым шагом направился прочь.  
В конце концов, куда как проще подогнать "додж" к переулку, чем тащить раненого к машине.

* * *

Его разбудил невнятный шорох и стон.  
Сетцер потянулся, разминая затекшие мускулы. Спать на кушетке оказалось чертовски неудобно, но к вечеру он так вымотался, что готов был отрубиться, хоть повиснув вниз головой на манер летучей мыши. Причина мучений сеньора Габбиани разметалась по его, Сетцера, кровати, на его, Сетцера, накрахмаленном белье, в его, Сетцера, частной квартире, где до вчерашнего дня не было ничего, связанного с ночным бизнесом.

Кожа у мальчишки была влажной на ощупь, но жар, кажется, спал. Что с ним делать, когда очнется, Сетцер еще не решил. Собственно, вчера он не успел даже придумать достойной причины, по которой следовало бы тащить подстреленного мошенника, наследившего в самом крупном клубе города, к себе домой. Это было наитие, или интуиция... "Или банальная тяга к самоубийству".  
Привычно отмахнувшись от внутреннего голоса, чьи язвительные интонации слишком напоминали Дарил, он поправил одеяло, с сожалением отложил безнадежно изгаженный плащ и отправился за кофе и новостями.

Кафе "Лунный шепот" выглядело вполне добропорядочным заведением. Свежие булочки, ароматный кофе, кружева, льняные скатерти и хозяйка, за улыбку которой мужская половина посетителей, не колеблясь, готова была совершать благородные безумства. К счастью, мадемуазель Шер была весьма благоразумной дамой и не раздаривала улыбки направо и налево.

Днем в кафе заходили состоятельные горожане, влюбленные парочки и почтенные матроны с детьми, а по вечерам их сменяли возвращающиеся со смены рабочие и приблудные щеголи в отутюженных костюмах с оттопыренными карманами. Поговаривали, сам комиссар полиции не прочь зайти к мадемуазель Шер и пропустить чашечку кофе, а то и еще чего-нибудь.  
Дело в том, что название заведения говорило само за себя - здесь достаточно было шепнуть официантке пару слов, и ваш кофе или чай магическим образом превращался в бурбон или пиво, а при особом расположении хозяйки можно было заказать даже настоящий коньяк из Европы.  
"Лунный шепот" был частью бутлегерского синдиката дона Палаццо, и Целес Шер, хрупкая блондинка с лицом фарфоровой куклы, весьма успешно справлялась с ролью его хозяйки.

После промозглых сентябрьских сумерек озаренное теплым янтарным светом кафе казалось Землей Обетованной. Сетцера встретил негромкий гул голосов, аромат умопомрачительно дорогих духов и сияние бриллиантовых сережек мадемуазель Шер, которая лично вышла встретить гостя. Он церемонно коснулся губами шелка перчатки, она рассмеялась и, заключив его в объятья, повела в один из дальних кабинетов, где можно было поговорить без помех.  
\- Совсем забыл про нас, негодяй, - ласково сказала Целес, жестом отсылая официантку и задвигая ширму. Когда она снова обернулась к Габбиани, лицо ее стало серьезным.  
\- Я слышала про вчерашнее, - она присела за низкий столик, поколдовала над кофейным сервизом. Сетцер с благодарностью принял крошечную чашку с обжигающе горячим напитком и уточнил:  
\- Что именно слышала?  
\- Что вектор удачи развернулся в другую сторону.  
\- Очаровательный каламбур, но я не в том положении, чтобы шутить, Целес. Мне нужны факты.  
\- Факты? - она наморщила лоб. - Ты по уши в дерьме, Габбиани. Такой факт тебя устроит? Ты потерял кучу денег, и парни Лео не сумели их вернуть. Как ты думаешь, сколько времени потребуется дону Палаццо, чтобы задаться вопросом, не гуляет ли его карманный игрок на сторону?  
Сетцер осторожно поставил хрупкую чашечку на столик, собираясь с мыслями. Картина выходила поганенькая.  
\- Мне нужна от тебя небольшая услуга, - сказал он, вытаскивая из кармана сложенный лист бумаги. - Передашь нашему общему другу? Он знает, что делать.  
\- И никакого прикрытия? - Целес накрыла ладонью его пальцы. - Мы могли бы распустить слух, что ты уехал из города.  
\- Спасибо, любовь моя, - он легонько сжал ее руку. - Я справлюсь. Как всегда.  
Она нахмурилась. В приглушенном красноватом свете лампы ее волосы отливали рыжим, почти как у... Сетцер тряхнул головой и встал.  
\- Я еще зайду.  
\- Заходи, - мадемуазель Шер улыбнулась - искренне и грустно, разбивая непрошеные воспоминания. - Мы будем ждать. Я и лучший коньяк в этом Господом забытом городе - чтобы отпраздновать твой выигрыш.

* * *

Его насторожила тишина, царившая в доме. Уже щелкая собачкой замка, Сетцер нащупал рукоять ножа - кто знает, кому пришло в голову посетить его скромное жилище в столь поздний час. Он запер дверь, потянулся к выключателю - и застыл, потому что в бок ему уже привычно уткнулся ствол.

Первым побуждением было развернуться и от души врезать кулаком по смазливому личику, но сеньор Габбиани сдержался и с холодной яростью процедил:  
\- Молодой человек, в этом доме нет огнестрельного оружия, и я знаю, что сюда никто не заходил, так что если вы не вытащили пушку из шляпы, как фокусник, то положите ножку от стула, или что у вас там в руках, на пол и марш в постель.  
\- Иначе месье засунет ее мне в задницу? - хихикнули в полутьме. - Я помню.  
\- Che cazzo! - Габбиани развернулся на каблуках и уперся ладонью в стену, нависая над мальчишкой.

"Ствол" и правда оказался ножкой от стула. Если бы Сетцер не был так зол, он бы улыбнулся - еще только въехав в эту квартиру, он заметил, что у многострадальной мебели "калибр" аккурат как у томми-гана, излюбленного оружия мафиозо.

Беспокойный больной покладисто опустил свое грозное оружие и тяжело, со всхлипом, вздохнул.  
\- Попробовать все равно стоило, - неловко пожав плечами, сказал он, привалившись к двери.  
Сетцер вспомнил еще пару непарламентских выражений на родном языке, обхватил парня за талию и потащил к кровати, натыкаясь в темноте на углы.  
Водворив свое ходячее несчастье на положенное ему место, Габбиани зажег свет и с унынием осмотрел следы бурной деятельности раненого сопляка. Похоже, тот в отсутствие хозяина устроил форменный обыск. А вот тут - свалился в обморок, судя по бурым пятнам на ковре. Сетцер посмотрел на свою рубашку и чертыхнулся.  
\- Кроме кучи денег и часов ты будешь должен мне визит в прачечную, - буркнул он, присаживаясь на край постели. - Нужно сменить повязки.  
Мальчишка смотрел волчонком, но никаких фортелей пока не выкидывал. Зато раны, конечно же, открылись - еще бы им не открыться, если пациент вместо того, чтобы смирно лежать в постели, ломает чужие стулья.  
\- Тебе еще повезло, - сказал Габбиани, заканчивая возиться с бинтами. - Док сказал, что часть дроби прошла мимо, иначе ты бы превратился в симпатичное сито.  
\- А, так все-таки я обязан своим спасением некоему квалифицированному врачу, а не коновалу-любителю? - поинтересовался парень, изрядно спавший с лица в процессе перевязки.  
\- Недостаточно квалифицированному, раз не предупредил о том, что пациент начнет скакать по комнате горным козлом меньше, чем через сутки после ранения, - огрызнулся Сетцер. - Будешь лежать спокойно или мне одолжить для тебя смирительную рубашку?  
\- А что, у месье осталась запасная, когда он из дурдома сбежал?  
Вот же... Габбиани расхохотался. Мальчишка был зеленей травы от шока и кровопотери, но он все еще брыкался. О, как он брыкался, отчаянно цепляясь за привычный насмешливый тон, не давая пощады ни себе, ни собеседнику.  
\- Что, угадал? - побелевшие губы парня тронул призрак прежней лукавой улыбки.  
\- Да уж, кем, кроме как психом, можно назвать того, кто притащил в собственный дом такую ядовитую тварюшку, - фыркнул Сетцер. - Имя у тебя есть, язва?  
\- "Как славно мальчиков зовут! - "язва" откинулся на подушки и прикрыл глаза. - Вот Барри - пушечный салют, и Патрик, парус средь простора, и Роберт - ровный рев мотора..."  
\- Имена называть именно в этом порядке, мистер Барри-Патрик-Роберт? Или, может, подойдет более короткое и емкое "сукин сын"? - Габбиани отвернулся прикрутить фитиль у лампы, и поэтому едва расслышал слетевшее с губ пациента имя.  
Нет, не послышалось.  
"Бальфир"..

* * *

Третью ночь все было тихо, третью ночь Сетцер злился и подозревал нехорошее. К счастью, хотя бы его неугомонный пациент потихоньку шел на поправку. Чтобы убить время, они играли в блэкджек на вопросы и ответы, опасно балансируя на самой грани искренности.

\- Двадцать одно, - Сетцер сложил карты. - Зачем ты копируешь французский акцент?  
\- Но, мон ами, я ничего не копирую. Моя матушка была из Нового Орлеана.  
"Ага, только вырос ты на Востоке. Как будто можно не узнать говорок жителя Большого яблока, за сколькими французскими словечками его не прячь. Особенно если сам недавно вылез из соседней канавы".  
\- У меня двадцать.  
\- Перебор, - Габбиани принялся тасовать колоду, выжидающе глядя на собеседника.  
Тот тоже смотрел на него, словно прикидывая, стоит ли задавать вопрос.  
\- Откуда у тебя эти шрамы? - сказал он наконец. Серьезно сказал, без обычного своего зубоскальства, и так, что Сетцер сразу понял - он думает об этом с первого момента их знакомства.  
Еще бы не думал.

Сетцер смотрел на своего визави, и видел совсем другого паренька - такого же ершистого и нахального, точно так же уверенного в собственной безнаказанности.  
В семнадцать легко думать, что перед тобой открыты все пути; впереди - целый мир, и все, что тебе нужно - только сделать шаг.  
Шаг - и Судьба больно бьет тебя по носу, в один миг из Счастливчика ты превращаешься в Меченого, и тогда тебе остается только бежать, бежать, забиться подальше и затаиться, исчезнуть из того прекрасного нового мира, куда ты так рвался. И понадеяться, что прекрасный новый мир тоже позабыл о тебе.

\- А что у нас полагается за неотвеченный вопрос? - лениво спросил он.  
\- Поцелуй, - лукаво сощурился Бальфир.  
Сетцер начал сдавать новую партию, и мальчишка оперся здоровой рукой о кровать, потянулся к нему - только затем, чтобы получить в ответ суховатое:  
\- Однажды мне повезло в игре. Крупно повезло. Я откусил больше, чем мог проглотить. И встретил Очень Злого Парня. Только вместо дробовика у него был нож. Бери карты.

* * *

Собственная квартира больше не казалась Сетцеру пустой - он постоянно ощущал присутствие другого, словно чужое дыхание за спиной, косой взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. Даже когда Бальфир сидел тихо, как мышка, от него стоило ждать какой-нибудь каверзы. Иногда Габбиани остро жалел о том, что не попросил у дока несколько ампул с морфием, чтобы успокоить эту неуемную энергию.  
Поэтому настоящим облегчением для него становились предрассветные часы, когда его гость наконец засыпал, и появлялась возможность спокойно подумать - благо, было о чем.  
Например, почему поверенные семьи Палаццо еще не стучат прикладами в дверь. Или как долго будет продолжаться этот фарс с игрой в доктора.  
Пациент уже довольно бодро перемещался по квартире - а значит, скоро им придется расстаться.

"Хорошо бы поскорее", - думал Сетцер, курил и искоса поглядывал на мирно посапывающего мальчишку. Синяки под глазами никого не красят, но лучше так, чем вся морда, исполосованная шрамами. Хорошенький же мальчик, с лукавой, лисьей улыбкой, наверняка пользуется успехом у прекрасного пола.

"Поцелуй", - шептал Бальфир, наклоняясь к нему, и в глазах у него плескалась хмельная, отчаянная решимость.  
Дарил как-то сказала: "Нет зрелища отвратительнее, чем человек, решивший, что ему нечего больше терять". А он, дурак, не понял тогда.  
И сейчас бы не понял, если бы судьба не сунула ему под нос кривое зеркало.  
Смешно, но он знал даже, как мальчишка уйдет. Просто исчезнет однажды, пока хозяин квартиры будет отсутствовать, растворится в сыром, сером чикагском вечере, может быть, оставив после себя какую-нибудь безделушку.  
Если Сетцеру сильно повезет - и если он окажется прав в своих предположениях - это будет его золотой брегет.  
Только вот заберет с собой этот парень куда больше, чем оставит.

Сетцер курит и не может наглядеться на острые, выступающие ключицы. Смуглая кожа, белые простыни, белый бинт. Так и тянет прочувствовать этот контраст на ощупь, на подушечках пальцев.  
Поскорее бы он ушел.  
Только бы не вздумал остаться.

* * *

На четвертый день выяснилось, что не у одного сеньора Габбиани есть дурная привычка разглядывать спящих. Его вышвырнуло из сна мгновенно, будто щелчком, рука сама нырнула под подушку, нащупывая рукоять трофейного "кольта"..

Послеполуденное солнце косыми полосами пробивалось сквозь шторы, в его лучах плясали пылинки, деликатно облетая стороной двух застывших в напряженной позе мужчин. Один, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот, сидел на корточках у кушетки, а в лоб ему упиралось дуло револьвера, который держал второй, заспанный и злой.  
"Античная трагедия, - подумал Сетцер, осторожно отпуская взведенный курок. - Вильям, мать его, Шекспир. Идиоты"..

Он убрал кольт и угрюмо посмотрел на Бальфира. Тот вовсе не выглядел похожим на человека, только что побывавшего на волосок от смерти. Покачиваясь с пятки на носок, он беззастенчиво рассматривал обнаженный торс своего спасителя.  
\- Ты соображаешь, что, будь я более нервным, ты бы уже наглотался свинца, сукин ты сын? - спросил Сетцер, чуть не вывихнув челюсть могучим зевком.  
\- А он был затейник, - невпопад откликнулся мальчишка, и протянул руку, как будто хотел коснуться одного из шрамов. - Твой Очень Злой Парень.

Если бы Сетцер закрыл глаза, он все равно почувствовал бы тепло руки. Никакого физического контакта, целый дюйм воздуха между ними. Воздуха, который вот-вот заискрит и взорвется.  
Габбиани сполз с постели и, не отвечая, прошлепал босиком в ванную. Он устал, не выспался и не имел никакого желания обсуждать ошибки своей прежней жизни. А еще ему нужно будет найти себе какую-нибудь пижаму, что ли.  
Когда он вернулся, Бальфир стоял у окна и курил его сигареты. Безжалостное солнце вычерчивало его силуэт на фоне стекла - сплошные углы и шероховатости.

\- Она была права, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Прости, что? - Сетцер стянул непослушные волосы в хвост на затылке и как раз воевал с запонками.  
\- Ничего, - юноша неловко прижал к груди раненую руку, точь-в-точь птица с перебитым крылом, раздавил окурок в горшке с давно мумифицированным фикусом. - Мне нужно уходить.

Габбиани промолчал - какой смысл подтверждать очевидные истины? Бальфир развернулся к нему; его лицо было в тени, только тускло поблескивала белая полоска зубов. Он снова смеялся.  
\- Что, никаких слезных прощаний? Я не заслужил даже поцелуя в щечку?  
\- Спроси себя лучше, не заслужил ли ты пинка под зад, - машинально огрызнулся Сетцер. Мысли его витали где-то далеко.  
\- Ох, месье игрок, - с патетическим надрывом произнес Бальфир. - В этом плане мне никогда не обойти вас по очкам.  
\- Что?!  
\- Хуй в авто! - даже откровенная грубость прозвучала певуче, словно одно из его французских словечек. - Ты настолько зациклен на себе, что не видишь дальше собственного носа! Твоя игра, твои правила, а если все идет не так, как планировалось - бросаешь карты на стол и уходишь? Вот так просто?

Сетцер с веселым изумлением смотрел на него. Никак яйца вздумали учить курицу? Похоже, эта мысль слишком явно отразилась на его лице, потому что Бальфир с холодным презрением процедил:  
\- Думаешь, что знаешь все обо всех? Думаешь, пережитое тобой дает тебе право судить? Так вот, месье игрок, ты ни хера не знаешь обо мне и о моей истории.

Теперь Сетцер тоже разозлился. Умудренный опытом сопляк, ну надо же.  
\- Зато ты, конечно, знаешь и понимаешь, - бросил он. - Какого черта тогда все еще отираешься в этой квартире? Девушки не дают, решил попробовать счастья на другой стороне?

Левой рукой мальчишка владел все же хуже, чем правой - Габбиани легко поймал летящий ему в лицо кулак. Манжета рубашки - его, Сетцера, рубашки, - задралась, обнажая запястье. Полустершаяся татуировка почти сливалась со смуглой кожей, но в ярком свете легко можно было различить рисунок.  
Две змеи, сплетенные в смертельном объятии.  
Точно в такой же узор складывалась сетка шрамов на спине Сетцера.

Если бы он мог - рассмеялся бы, но Бальфир не дал ему заговорить или подумать, схватил за ворот, притянул ближе, зло, отрывисто целуя, кусая губы, словно доказывая что-то - себе? Ему?

Когда он отстранился, Сетцер все еще пытался отдышаться, а мальчишка скривил припухшие, влажные губы в привычной ухмылке и заявил:  
\- Это вроде как "спасибо", мон ами. Au revoir.

Габбиани не сделал попытки его остановить. Только спросил негромко - уже в спину:  
\- Вот так просто?  
Ему показалось, что Бальфир вздрогнул, но дверь за ним захлопнулась, и в квартире воцарилась звенящая, оглушительная тишина.  
И никакого брегета, конечно же.  
"Зато не нужно покупать пижаму", - подумал Сетцер, ожесточенно вытирая губы. У него на сегодня и без того достаточно дел.

* * *

Сетцер редко напивался. В "Векторе" виски разбавляли водой, да и повода особого не было - ровная, спокойная жизнь, непыльная работенка, что еще надо для счастья? Тоска зеленая.  
\- Тоска, - сообщил он рюмке лучшего коньяка мадемуазель Шер. Какой по счету - он уже не помнил, что, безусловно, было проявлением высшей степени неуважения к этому прекрасному напитку.  
Целес пыталась с ним поговорить, что-то втолковывала про деньги, про Пепельную Десятку, про гангстерские войны. Потом махнула рукой, сунула ему записку и оставила напиваться в одиночестве.  
Кстати, о записке. Сеньор Габбиани нашарил в кармане сложенный вчетверо листок и попытался сфокусировать взгляд.  
"Деньги в городе".  
Кажется, это означало что-то важное, но что именно, Сетцер вспомнить не смог. Гораздо важнее казалось допить коньяк. Допить и уйти... вернуться... в пустую квартиру?

"Спалю все к черту и уеду, - лениво думал он, глядя на янтарную жидкость. Глаза Бальфира были того же теплого карего оттенка. - Уеду в Техас... Или еще дальше. В Мексику. Найду себе мексиканскую девочку с глазами цвета коньяка, буду пить текилу и играть на банджо. Вряд ли это очень сложно - научиться играть на банджо".  
Алкоголь обжигал прокушенную губу, но он не чувствовал боли - на него наконец накатило блаженное отупение.  
"Или купить билет на пароход и отправиться в Европу. Монте-Карло. Разве плохо звучит? Виконт Габбиани к вашим услугам, мадам. Ставьте на красное, мадам, этот цвет вам к лицу".  
Дарил любила красные платья. Кроваво-красный шелк, дюжина красных роз на подушке. Дарил бы его поняла.  
Нет, Европа отпадает. Пароход уходит из Нью-Йорка, а он поклялся не возвращаться в этот Богом проклятый город.  
-..цер! Сетцер!  
Целес. Интересно, давно она тут стоит?  
Габбиани попытался принять более достойную позу, и чуть было не опрокинул лампу с красным абажуром.  
\- Сетцер, умоляю тебя, отправляйся домой, проспись, и возвращайся завтра, - хозяйка "Лунного шепота" говорила негромко и настойчиво. - Ты нам очень, очень нужен.  
\- Как скажете, мадам, - он отвесил ей шутовской поклон, умудрившись ничего не уронить. - Я говорил, как вам идет красный цвет?  
Она натянуто рассмеялась и шлепнула его по руке.  
\- Прекрати, ты ведешь себя, как мальчишка. Уходи. Пожалуйста.

Что-то в ее голосе заставило Сетцера собрать расползающиеся мысли. Он не без труда выудил из-за кресла свой плащ, надвинул на глаза шляпу, и, стараясь не слишком глубоко дышать, заверил мадемуазель Шер, что завтра обязательно вернется.  
Уже выйдя из кафе, он вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил ее за информацию, но потом просто пожал плечами и шагнул в ночь.  
Завтра. Все будет завтра.

* * *

Попасть ключом в замочную скважину оказалось весьма непростой задачей, поэтому, когда Сетцер с ней, наконец, справился, то счел возможным вознаградить себя хорошим глотком коньяка, бутылку с остатками которого он предусмотрительно прихватил с собой из заведения Целес.  
Дорога домой заняла значительно больше времени, чем обычно, поэтому выпивки оставалось на самом дне. Сейчас Сетцер мечтал только упасть на кровать и уснуть мертвецким сном. Никаких воспоминаний, никаких сожалений.

Дверной замок глухо щелкнул за спиной, и точно так же щелкнул взведенный курок. Сетцер замер, сердце застряло где-то в горле, а тепло, разливающееся внутри, - это, конечно же, от спиртного, но... Неужели...  
\- Послушай, - с пьяной проникновенностью сказал он, - если тебе приспичило каждую нашу встречу тыкать мне чем-то в спину, внеси уже какое-нибудь разнообразие, что ли.  
Меньше всего он ожидал услышать в ответ низкий голос Лео.  
\- Я не знаю, сеньор Габбиани, кто вас тут чем и куда тычет, - сказал ближайший помощник дона Палаццо. - Но вам придется пройти со мной. Мне очень жаль.

Сначала стремительно трезвеющий Сетцер еще надеялся, что произошло недоразумение.  
Однако, когда черный форд, в который кроме Лео и водителя набилось еще трое здоровяков, проехал мимо знакомой автомастерской и принялся петлять по темным улочкам, пленник, стиснутый с обеих сторон потными телами, осмелился подать голос:  
\- Вы случайно не пропустили поворот?  
Он не слишком рассчитывал на ответ, но, как оказалось, Лео все же помнил об их прежней дружбе.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, сеньор Габбиани, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. - Дону Палаццо не о чем с вами говорить.  
\- Зато мне есть о чем, - буркнул Сетцер. - Какого черта, Лео. Скажите уж прямо.  
Темнокожий гангстер пожал плечами и все-таки обернулся.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - повторил он. - В вашей квартире обнаружились пропавшие деньги. Сами знаете, как к этому относится Семья.  
\- Да, и правда, - Сетцер из-за плеча сидевшего рядом мафиозо смотрел на унылый городской пейзаж, проплывающий за окном. - Очень жаль.

Он попытался найти в себе гнев, страх, - хоть какие-нибудь чувства. Но вместо них наваливалась только невероятная усталость. Заснуть бы, и не проснуться. Забыть всю эту серую муть. Блестящую, лакированную пародию на настоящую жизнь, которую он вел последние годы.  
"Спасибо, Целес, - думал он, задремывая. - Это действительно был отличный коньяк".

* * *

Похоже, он и вправду успел отрубиться - во всяком случае, когда он снова открыл глаза, его уже вытащили из машины рядом с каким-то сараем за городом, а Лео исчез - видимо, они уже останавливались один раз по дороге.  
Честно говоря, Сетцер предпочел бы не просыпаться вовсе. Пока "поверенные" скручивали ему запястья его же собственным галстуком, он решал весьма сложную задачу: что паршивее - ощущения во рту или на душе. Выходило примерно одинаково.

Его толкнули вперед так, что он чуть было не приземлился лицом в грязь. Это слегка отвлекло сеньора Габбиани от проблемы вселенской несправедливости.  
\- Мне нужно отлить, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал он. - И покурить. И выпить.  
\- Не слишком ли много для последнего желания? - заржал один из здоровяков.  
\- Да он пьян в стельку, - хмыкнул второй. - Лючано, его нельзя топить, ты что, физику не учил? Он всплывет же сразу!  
\- Ничего, мы подержим. Поддержим друга в беде, так сказать, - проявил Лючано неслыханную душевную щедрость.  
Теперь загоготали оба. Сетцера прошиб холодный пот. Топить?

Где-то рядом журчала вода, подтверждая его худшие подозрения. Итак, дон Палаццо решил, что Игрок в буквальном смысле должен лечь на дно.  
"Где же третий? Их было трое!" - Сетцер лихорадочно оглядывал площадку перед сараем, не забывая шататься, спотыкаться и всячески изображать безобидного пьяницу. Сказать по правде, в его нынешнем состоянии это не требовало особенных усилий.

Узел на запястьях слегка поддался, но медленно, слишком медленно, впереди уже маячили распахнутые двери сарая, один из бандитов, кажется, Лючано, снова толкнул его в спину, и Сетцер будто нечаянно покачнулся в сторону любителя физики.  
Будь он в лучшей форме, пинок вышел бы более метким; будь он в лучшей форме, он вообще бы здесь не оказался, - и все же, судя по сдавленному воплю, удар достиг цели, а пленник уже бежал к спасительному углу, пригибаясь, каждую секунду ожидая треска очереди... Чтобы угодить прямо в объятья третьего мафиозо, который выруливал из-за того самого угла, застегивая ширинку.

Он сопротивлялся, как мог, всю дорогу, пока они волокли его в сарай, все более отчаянно, особенно когда увидел здоровенную бочку с застоявшейся водой.  
Так значит, его ждет даже не грязный причал Чикаго-ривер. Сеньор Габбиани закончит свои дни в каком-то вонючем свинарнике.

Он снова попытался пнуть одного из бандитов, получил удар по почкам, задохнулся, а потом навстречу ринулась зацветшая, мутная поверхность воды.  
Последним, что он слышал, были едва различимые хлопки, но в легкие уже хлынула ледяная жижа, и опустилась тишина.

* * *

В себя Сетцера привела звонкая оплеуха. Он закашлялся, с трудом перевернулся на живот, и его вырвало. Кажется, чьи-то руки придерживали его за плечи, пока он корчился в сухих спазмах, заново вспоминая, каково это – дышать. Его подняли на ноги и куда-то повели, а он все заходился мучительным кашлем; его била дрожь. Кто-то накинул ему на плечи пальто, усадил в машину.

Когда к нему вернулась способность воспринимать окружающую действительность, они уже тряслись по ухабам, и до него донесся знакомый говорок:  
\- …и вижу, торчат, значит, из бочки ноги в лаковых штиблетах. Знакомые, думаю, штиблеты! Ну как тут мимо пройти?  
\- Вы правы, мон ами, - отозвался второй голос с бархатистым "французским" акцентом, - мимо таких ног пройти абсолютно невозможно.  
\- Лок, - простонал Габбиани, не открывая глаз. – Останови машину, меня сейчас вывернет снова.  
\- А ты ладошки подставь, дружище, - посоветовал ему белобрысый водитель в залихватски заломленном набок кепи. – Мы почти в центре города, вряд ли народ оценит мокрую бело-зеленую кикимору, блюющую посреди Мичиган-авеню.  
\- Да иди ты…  
Его скрутил новый приступ кашля, но, по крайней мере, он начал ощущать себя живым. Разбитым, больным, недотопленным – но живым, черт побери, восхитительно живым. Он плотнее запахнул чужое пальто и постарался сесть прямо.  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- В "Лунный шепот", - на сей раз ему ответил развалившийся на переднем сиденье Бальфир, на коленях которого был разложен целый арсенал: два "Томпсона", дробовик, пара пистолетов и даже какое-то чудовищное ружье, явно повидавшее еще войну Севера и Юга. - Будет большое дело.  
\- Какое еще дело? - рассеянно спросил Сетцер. Нужно было намекнуть Локу, что пронырливому креолу не стоит доверять, но как? Потом ему пришло в голову кое-что еще. - Мы что же, колесим по центру города на угнанной у семьи Палаццо машине?  
\- Не беспокойся, - Лок лихо вывернул баранку. - От машины я избавлюсь чуть позже. Она еще пригодится.  
\- К тому же, - добавил Бальфир, - откуда прохожим знать, что внутри сидим мы, а не покойные любители подледного лова.  
Сетцера передернуло. С его волос все еще капала холодная, маслянистая вода, напоминая о бесславном эпизоде с бочкой.

"Форд" тормознул около кафе мадемуазель Шер.  
\- Сетцер прав, - сказал Лок, - я отгоню тачку подальше, чтобы не возникло лишних вопросов.  
Сам сеньор Габбиани уже стоял на тротуаре, разглядывая табличку "Закрыто" на всегда так ярко освещенном окне.  
\- Пошли, - поторопил его Бальфир, зачем-то из всего ассортимента оружия выбравший доисторическое ружье. - Нас ждут.  
Сетцер передернул плечами и толкнул дверь.

* * *

За барной стойкой, скинув туфли на каблуках и вытянув бесконечные ноги, сидела темнокожая блондинка, которую Сетцер уже видел в "Векторе" сколько - четыре, пять дней? - а кажется, что целую вечность назад. Породистое, скуластое лицо в обрамлении выбеленных прядей выглядело экзотично, а ее платье опять могло похвастаться вырезом на грани приличий. Любого мужчину при виде такой роскоши хватил бы удар, а выживший счастливчик рисковал повторно, потому что рядом с подружкой Бальфира устроилась мадемуазель Шер в чем-то кружевном и невесомом.

Целес обернулась, и с облегчением вздохнула.  
\- Ну наконец-то. Фран, дорогая, сделай нашим гостям чай. Сетцер...  
Она соскользнула со стула - вихрь белого шелка, тусклая платина волос, поблескивающая в свете пригашенной лампы, бледная кожа - словно призрак, явившийся по чью-то нечистую совесть, - и крепко обняла Габбиани.  
\- Мы уже начали волноваться, - прошептала она, отстранившись, и наморщила носик. - Ужасно выглядишь. И пахнешь, кстати, тоже.  
\- Спасибо, - он выдавил кривую улыбку, слегка ошарашенный этим неожиданным проявлением чувств. - Пожалуй, пойду умоюсь.

Отражение в зеркале щерилось волчьим оскалом. Сетцер отжал влажные волосы и мрачно изучил ассортимент кровоподтеков, оставленных ему на память головорезами Лео. Рубашка (очередная!) превратилась в жалкие лохмотья и неприятно липла к телу, но в целом из зеркала на него смотрел вполне живой, относительно невредимый и очень, очень злой сеньор Габбиани.  
"Мы еще повоюем", - с неприятной усмешкой сказал он и подмигнул отражению.

Дверь за спиной скрипнула, и Сетцер обернулся на звук.  
Бальфир задвинул щеколду, но остался на месте, прислонившись спиной к двери, склонив голову на бок и с непонятным выражением рассматривая собеседника.  
Напряженное молчание словно отчеркнуло их друг от друга невидимой чертой.  
"Это всего лишь игра, - напомнил себе Сетцер. - Думай о покере". Он оперся о низкую раковину и самым великосветским тоном спросил:  
\- Как твоя рука?  
\- В порядке, спасибо, - ему показалось, или Бальфир с облегчением принял вызов? - Все на самом деле не так уж плохо, хотя выглядит хуже некуда. В точности, как у тебя, а?  
\- Ну, я же не обладаю твоей способностью выходить сухим из воды.  
\- Это точно, - Бальфир хмыкнул, откровенно обшаривая его взглядом. - Из воды ты выходишь чертовски мокрым.  
\- Нравится? - Сетцер в несколько плавных шагов пересек маленькую комнатку, уперся ладонью в дверь над головой юноши, почти коснулся губами коротко подстриженных волос на виске.  
"Расслабься, Габбиани. Никто не загонит тебя в угол, кроме тебя самого".  
\- Или, может быть, ты хочешь закончить начатое? - промурлыкал он, и был вознагражден короткой дрожью прижатого им к двери тела.

Бальфир сглотнул, провел языком по губам. От него пахло дымом, и порохом, и кожей - не слишком изысканный парфюмерный букет, но он был теплый, близкий... Живой. Не хотелось верить, что все это - безжалостный, расчетливый блеф.  
\- Что закончить, месье игрок? - низкий, на грани слышимости шепот. Такой же искренний, как его чертов акцент.  
\- Начатое твоими приятелями-рыбаками, - процедил Габбиани. Бальфир дернулся, но Сетцер уже схватил его за воротник, впечатывая раненым плечом в дверь, заламывая здоровую руку. - Что, захотелось поиграть? Ну так давай поиграем!  
\- Какого?.. - почему-то мальчишка и не думал сопротивляться, только гневно сощурил глаза. - Если бы я хотел твоей смерти, разве стал бы вытаскивать из того дерьма, в которое ты вляпался?  
\- Вот и мне интересно, - с плохо сдерживаемой яростью прошипел Сетцер. - Особенно если учесть, что вляпался я не без твоей помощи.  
\- Что?!  
\- Хуй в авто! А что должны были символизировать деньги мафии в моей квартире? Или ты оставил их там в качестве взноса в благотворительный фонд?  
\- Какие еще деньги? - куда только делась вся его бравада? Перед Габбиани стоял, морщась от боли, растерянный и обиженный мальчишка. - Сетцер, они забрали у меня деньги еще тогда, в переулке. Забрали и бросили подыхать, и если бы не ты... Можешь не верить мне, но я тебя не подставлял.  
Он и хотел бы - не верить. Не вспоминать, как Лео отводил взгляд. Не забывать, что все это блеф, игра, очередная партия в покер, что нет ничего за этими широко распахнутыми глазами.

Сетцер опустил руку и отступил на шаг - только для того, чтобы получить-таки остановленный когда-то, вечность назад, хук слева. Пока он тряс головой, наступила очередь Бальфира припирать его к стенке - вернее, к умывальнику.  
\- Сука! Гребаный самодовольный параноик! - пожалуй, даже удар в челюсть не так ошарашил Габбиани, как этот переход от полной беззащитности к стремительной атаке. - Нужно было оставить тебя бултыхаться в той бочке!  
И Сетцер, наплевав на издевку в голосе мальчишки, на собственный гнев и на все писаные и неписаные правила, сделал единственно верный выбор. Бросил карты на стол.

Он не смог бы сказать, чего было больше в первом поцелуе - злости или возбуждения. Черт, он вообще бы не поверил, что после всех ночных приключений у него может встать, и на кого - на наглого вертлявого креольского засранца.  
Но они целовались, и целовались, и целовались, и шарили руками по телам друг друга, и, кажется, чуть не снесли умывальник, и Бальфир оперся руками об эту несчастную раковину, прогибаясь в спине, и стонал коротко и хрипло, когда Сетцер прихватывал зубами кожу на его загривке.

\- Мальчики? У вас там все в порядке? - раздался из-за двери обеспокоенный голос Целес, и Сетцер застыл, чуть не взвыв, когда Бальфир двинул бедрами, не давая ему сбиться с ритма.  
\- Все окей, шери! Мы просто приводим месье игрока в порядок, - насмешливо крикнул он и вполголоса чертыхнулся, когда Сетцер в отместку обхватил пальцами его член, шепнув на ухо: "Нечестная игра!"  
\- Хорошо, я оставлю чистую одежду за дверью, - неуверенно сказала мадемуазель Шер и, кажется, ушла. Впрочем, даже если нет - плевать, подождет. Все подождут.

Кажется, он слегка забылся, потому что в какой-то момент Бальфир зашипел от боли и ударил кулаком ни в чем не повинную стенку, в кровь рассаживая костяшки пальцев, но мальчишка снова не дал ему остановиться, навязывая ритм, и, черт, он подмахивал как опытная шлюха, но какое это сейчас имело значение?  
Французские ругательства мешались с итальянскими, сливаясь в один невнятный стон, пока оба они, содрогаясь, не сползли на холодный кафельный пол.  
Бальфир скептически хмыкнул и содрал с плеч Сетцера остатки рубашки, чтобы вытереть ими живот и ноги.

\- Это, конечно, был не самый крышесносный секс в моей жизни, - заявил он, - но нет пределов совершенству.  
\- Да? - Сетцер со смешком притянул его к себе. - И уж ты-то, конечно, можешь дать мастер-класс?  
\- Легко, - Бальфир нахально подставился под ласку, и Габбиани не стал его разочаровывать - взъерошил короткие жесткие волосы, несильно прикусил мочку уха, провел губами по подбородку. Предпринимать какие-либо активные действия - например, вставать с пола - ему было лень.  
\- Смотри, допросишься, - ответил он. - Суровой воспитательной беседы.  
\- Только мушку не забудь спилить, месье игрок, - расхохотался засранец, вскочив на ноги. - Ну, пойдем? Пока наши друзья не решили, что я утопил тебя в раковине.  
"Эту бы энергию - да в мирных целях..." - пока Сетцер отлипал от пола, Бальфир успел высунуть нос за дверь и восторженно заорать:  
\- Ого! Похоже, тебя ждет выход в свет!

* * *

Сетцер чувствовал себя пингвином. Таким очень безобидным и совершенно не подозрительным пингвином. Интересно, если есть выражение "подсадная утка", можно ли сказать "подсадной пингвин"?  
"Габбиани, хватит думать о ерунде", - он передернул плечами и еще раз оглядел ярко освещенный зал.

Кругом были... Ну да, пингвины. Мужчины в смокингах фланировали по залу, сидели за столиками, кокетничали со своими спутницами, которые по яркости оперения, то есть, тьфу, платьев, могли соперничать с райскими птицами.  
"Да, дружище, что-то заело тебя на птичьей теме. Не иначе как тот сарай с бочкой был на самом деле курятником".

Незнакомая официантка, улыбнувшись, забрала у него пустой бокал. Само по себе это ничего не значило - мало ли в "Векторе" работает симпатичных девчонок? - но сегодня вечером любые детали давали корм для не на шутку разыгравшейся паранойи. Даже тот факт, что нынче в клубе собрался, похоже, весь цвет чикагского общества.

Он заказал еще один коктейль. На сцене, в узком луче света, темнокожая подруга Бальфира хрипловатым, сексуальным голосом исполняла популярную джазовую балладу.  
"Фран" оказалась Франческой Виера, знаменитой новоорлеанской певицей; и, по совместительству, счастливым билетом на вход в "Вектор".  
Певичка, хозяйка бара, разнорабочий, мальчишка-газетчик и проигравшийся карточный шулер. Именно с такой командой Сетцер всегда мечтал выступить против боссов чикагской мафии.

Когда ему рассказали про Пепельную Десятку, сеньор Габбиани не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Они сидели в кабинете мадемуазель Шер, пили очень крепкий чай, а Лок по очереди представлял присутствующих.  
\- Ваан мечтает стать репортером, - говорил он, отвешивая шутливый подзатыльник пареньку, который мог бы быть ему младшим братом - такой же щуплый и смешливый, с выгоревшими на солнце вихрами. - Пока он только разносит газеты, но у него еще все впереди. Люди Палаццо убили его брата.  
\- А Бальфир? - с иронией спросил Сетцер, покосившись на креола.  
\- А Бальфир работает по найму, - ослепительно улыбнулся тот, похлопав сидевшую рядом мулатку по бедру. - Вместе с милашкой Фран. Пожалуй, у нас единственных в этой комнате нет личных счетов к Семье.  
Габбиани только закатил глаза. Личные счеты, ну надо же. Интересно, можно ли считать неудавшееся утопление поводом для вендетты?

Среди всей этой разношерстной компании выделялась Эш. Мисс Ашелия. Девушка, придумавшая Пепельную Десятку.  
Дочь богатого судовладельца, осиротевшая и ставшая вдовой в один день, потерявшая все, кроме гордости, эта невзрачная блондинка умудрилась всколыхнуть весь преступный мир Чикаго.  
Именно ей пришла в голову идея создать фиктивную банду и развязать под ее прикрытием целую партизанскую войну с кланом Палаццо. Именно она сумела выйти на нужных людей, сколотить из них одну команду и сейчас скупо, сдержанно излагала им свой план.

\- А если что-нибудь пойдет не так - мы взорвем "Вектор", - закончила она, обводя собравшихся безмятежным взглядом светлых глаз.  
И Сетцер как-то сразу поверил, что вот она пойдет - и взорвет. Хладнокровно и безжалостно, точно так же, как люди дона Палаццо взорвали ее "Далмаску", гордость маленького речного флота. Мисс Ашелия была не из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер.

* * *

В результате всех этих обсуждений Сетцер Габбиани сидел в главном зале "Вектора" среди почтенной публики во взятом напрокат смокинге, который шел ему, как рыбке зонтик, убеждал себя перестать дергаться и ждал, пока кто-нибудь клюнет на наживку.  
В том, что клюнет - можно было не сомневаться. Его многие здесь знали хотя бы в лицо, если не по имени; не так уж много в Чикаго альбиносов с исполосованной шрамами физиономией. Да и вряд ли Лео настолько халатно относится к своим обязанностям. Другой вопрос - подоспеет ли вовремя кавалерия?

Лок после совещания отвел его в сторону и сказал, что по первоначальному плану приманкой должна была служить Эш, и "Ты же всегда можешь отказаться, дружище".  
Да, конечно. Отказаться и позволить пойти девчонке, у которой нет ни единого шанса.

Научиться бы хоть к третьему десятку не наступать на те же грабли… но все равно найдется какая-нибудь потерянная сиротка, которая посмотрит пронзительно, и Габбиани со вздохом отправится на гиблое дело. Дарил всегда говорила, что дурацкие принципы однажды сведут его в могилу; что ж, есть все шансы проверить истинность ее предположений.

Идеи мисс Ашелии перестали казаться ему такими уж блестящими, когда он краем глаза заметил мэра, мирно беседующего за угловым столиком с одним из воротил преступного бизнеса. Какие гарантии, что контакты Лока в полиции не забегают в "Вектор" на дружеские посиделки?  
Сетцер в который раз за вечер велел себе не суетиться. Все, что ему нужно – это немного времени. И, пожалуй, пара партий за игорным столом – чтобы снова почувствовать себя на своем месте.

Переместиться в казино оказалось верным решением – уж там-то его точно знала буквально каждая собака. Дилер только саркастически поднял бровь, когда он подсел к столу, и не прошло и пяти минут, как сеньора Габбиани попросили подойти к барной стойке.

В баре сидел Лео, и, судя по его сосредоточенному взгляду, стакан перед ним отнюдь не был первым. Борясь с изумлением, Сетцер устроился рядом и заказал бурбон: налегающий на выпивку Лео – это было что-то из разряда седьмой печати и надвигающегося Апокалипсиса.  
\- Ну и зачем ты сюда явился? – темнокожий гангстер даже не взглянул на собеседника. – Ты сейчас должен отматывать мили куда-нибудь в сторону Техаса.  
\- А я-то думал – отращивать жабры.  
\- Все смеешься, - Лео задумчиво поболтал бокалом в воздухе. Кубики льда кружились в янтарной жидкости. Сетцеру было страшно. – Почему не уехал?  
\- Решил расставить все точки над i, - сеньор Габбиани пожал плечами. – Не люблю, знаете ли, жить в ожидании пули в затылок.  
\- И поэтому отважно прешь на нее грудью?  
Сетцер допил свой виски и развернулся к собеседнику, протягивая ему сложенные руки.  
\- К чему эти разговоры? Делайте, что должны.  
Лео опасно покачнулся, наклоняясь вперед, схватил за запястья.  
\- Кретин, - прошипел он, обдав Сетцера могучей смесью алкогольных паров, - я же помочь тебе пытаюсь.  
\- А я просил помощи? - надменно ответил Габбиани, хотя все его инстинкты вопили: беги! Спасайся! Вот он - твой шанс! Еще по дороге в "Вектор" он успел навоображать себе все мыслимые способы, которыми мафия могла разделаться с неугодным; и вот - его отпускают! К счастью, он давно уже понял, что страх тоже можно обратить себе на пользу, страх был гораздо лучше усталого безразличия последних дней.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, - разочарованно махнул рукой гангстер и сделал знак одному из "поверенных". - Отведите его к дону.  
\- Лео, послушайте, - Сетцер тоже наклонился к собеседнику, и заговорил быстро и тихо. - Можете посмеяться над моими словами, но это вам, а не мне следует уходить отсюда. Скоро в "Векторе" станет слишком жарко.

* * *

Верхние этажи клуба представляли собой лабиринт коридоров, красных ковровых дорожек и хрустальных люстр; Габбиани попытался запомнить дорогу, но сбился на четвертом повороте. Сюда, в святая святых клана Палаццо, допускались только доверенные люди - ну и еще те, кто должен был покинуть заведение ногами вперед. Сетцер искренне надеялся, что ему удастся нарушить традицию.

Где-то в служебных помещениях Лок и Бальфир должны были готовить свою диверсию, а пока сеньор Габбиани, подгоняемый тычками в спину, шагал навстречу неумолимо приближающейся развязке.  
Очень романтично - одинокий герой, отправившийся на финальную битву со злом. Сетцер хихикнул и заработал бонусный тычок от сопровождавшего его гангстера. Дарил бы понравилась эта заварушка; кажется, ничего глупее он в жизни не совершал.

Кефка Палаццо ожидал гостя в своем кабинете. До сих пор сеньору Габбиани не приходилось лично сталкиваться с Первым Гражданином Чикаго - все дела с наемными работниками вел Сид.  
Про дона Палаццо курсировала масса самых невероятных слухов, так что Сетцер был даже слегка удивлен, увидев сухощавого светловолосого мужчину в деловом костюме. По крайней мере, он не наряжался в Арлекина, как гласила молва; это можно было бы счесть хорошим признаком, если бы не легкая безуминка в радушной улыбке.  
"Опасный человек", - постановил Габбиани и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Приятно познакомиться, сеньор Палаццо, - непринужденно сказал он, без приглашения опускаясь в кресло. - Полагаю, вы задолжали мне разговор.  
Кефка одобрительно рассмеялся, и Сетцер мысленно скрестил пальцы на удачу.  
"Я сделал все, от меня зависящее, - подумал он. - Теперь - дело за вами".

* * *

Получасом позже Кефка все еще смеялся, а Сетцеру улыбаться совсем расхотелось. Возможно, все дело было в том, что чертовски сложно тонко иронизировать, когда ты стоишь на коленях на предусмотрительно застеленном целлофаном дорогом ковре и смотришь прямо в дуло пистолета.  
\- Итак, повторим еще раз, - дон Палаццо раскурил сигару. - Вы ровным счетом ничего не знаете о Пепельной Десятке?  
Нависший над плечом Сетцера гангстер заехал ему носком ботинка по ребрам - видимо, чтобы до пленника лучше дошли слова босса, и Кефка неодобрительно поцокал языком.  
\- Викс, не стоит доставлять нашему гостю лишние неудобства. Я уверен, он пришел сюда в надежде на разумный, сдержанный диалог.

Габбиани закашлялся. Все слухи казались ему теперь безобидными детскими выдумками по сравнению с кошмарной правдой: чикагской мафией заправлял психопат. Безукоризненно вежливый, цивилизованный психопат с напрочь сгоревшими предохранителями.  
Зато стал понятен план Эш - спровоцировать этого типа на насилие проще, чем отнять конфету у ребенка. Гораздо сложнее - продержаться до подхода помощи.  
\- Видите ли, сеньор Габбиани, - Кефка уселся на стол, по-ковбойски покрутил в воздухе пистолет, - я всегда тщательно изучаю прошлые заслуги людей, которые на меня работают.  
Кажется, ему вовсе не требовался ответ, но Сетцер все равно выдавил:  
\- Да неужели?  
И, естественно, заработал новый пинок.  
\- Викс, - укоризненно протянул дон Палаццо, - не раздражай меня.  
\- Простите, капо, - промямлил гангстер, но Кефка уже жизнерадостно продолжал:  
\- Так вот, о чем я? Ах да, о прошлом. Дела минувших дней, знаете ли, бывают весьма занимательны... в ретроспективе. Например, ваши нью-йоркские подвиги.  
"О, черт! - Сетцер на мгновение зажмурил глаза. - Бальфир, где бы ты ни был - тебе лучше поторопиться".  
\- Признаюсь, мне очень льстило, что у меня на жаловании состоит человек, пощипавший в свое время перышки самому старику Грамису, - продолжал дон Палаццо, размахивая сигарой. - Но затем я начал сомневаться. "Кефка, - сказал я себе. - Еще никто не уходил от правосудия Солидоров. Так с чего ты взял, что этот парень, правда, сбежал? Может быть, он до сих пор работает на старика? Раз уж остался в живых после того, как переспал с любовницей капо?" Сечешь фишку, Габбиани?  
Он наклонился вперед, стволом пистолета заставил пленника поднять голову.  
\- Это мой город, сеньор. Мои правила. И я не потерплю здесь солидорских шпиков!  
Если бы у Сетцера хватило слюны - он бы плюнул в лицо своему мучителю, но пришлось ограничиться кривой ухмылкой и хриплым: "Да пошел ты в жопу, Палаццо!"

Бдительный Викс не смог спустить такого оскорбления - голова пленника запрокинулась от удара, и в ту же секунду грянул выстрел. Оглушенный Сетцер ошалело замотал головой, отплевываясь, и в ужасе уставился на распростершееся у его ног тело гангстера.  
-..же говорил, - словно сквозь вату пробивался голос Кефки. - Ну что, сеньор Габбиани, вот мы с вами и остались наедине. Поговорим? Как мужчина с мужчиной? Она была хороша, эта солидорская шлюшка?  
Сетцер молча смотрел в черный бездонный зрачок дула. Он знал, что сейчас прыгнет. Плевать на психа с пистолетом, на труп, на план. "Прости, Бальфир..." - подумал он и осекся. Разве не у Дарил ему следовало просить прощения?

Кефка смеялся, держа его на мушке, звон в ушах потихоньку рассеивался, скрипнула дверь, звонкий голос воскликнул: "Улыбочку!" и Сетцер на мгновение ослеп от яркой вспышки.

Щелчок фотоаппарата - и щелчки затворов, один за другим.

\- Мистер Палаццо, вы арестованы по обвинению в похищении и покушении на убийство... А, и в убийстве.  
\- Комиссар, там, похоже, фальшивая дверь!  
\- Боже, ну и месиво...  
\- Проверить кабинет! Я хочу, чтобы каждая подозрительная бумажка к вечеру была у меня на столе.  
\- Уберите его отсюда! Живо!

Голоса, голоса, темноволосый усатый коп защелкивает на запястьях Кефки наручники, Кефка довольно улыбается, - подойти бы и дать сукину сыну в зубы, но кто-то уже подхватил Сетцера под локоть и вытащил из комнаты.

\- Так, вроде живой, - Бальфир. Ухмылка до ушей, лицо в саже - по каминной трубе он, что ли, лез? - Признаться, когда начали стрелять, я уже думал - опоздаем.  
Габбиани вытер лицо рукавом, размазывая кровь - свою и чужую. Его все еще трясло.  
\- Успели, - сухо сказал он.  
\- Ага. А ты попал на первую полосу "Чикаго трибьюн". Держи.  
В ладонь Сетцера упала связка ключей.  
\- Это от личного кадиллака дона Палаццо. Ему, я думаю, еще долго не понадобится. Мне тут осталось быстренько закончить - и уедем отсюда, окей?

Бальфир тараторил, а Сетцер смотрел на его фотоаппарат. Недостающие кусочки головоломки были прямо у него в руках, но он слишком устал, чтобы складывать их.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. - Я буду ждать в машине.  
\- До скорой встречи, - Бальфир воровато огляделся, потом наклонился и легонько коснулся губами губ, - месье игрок.

* * *

Кадиллак стоял в автомастерской. По дороге туда Сетцеру пришлось сделать пару остановок: "Вектор" наводнили полицейские, а ему с его расквашенной физиономией как-то не хотелось попадаться им на глаза.  
Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, он поднялся по черной лестнице, не обращая внимания на переполох в главном зале. Похоже, комиссар Гарамонд и этот приятель Лока... как там его, капитан Баш? - всерьез взялись за дело. Не зря, значит, комиссар гонял чаи в "Лунном шепоте" у мадемуазель Шер.

В мастерской было тихо, только в дверях маячила худощавая фигурка. Эш курила папиросу, держа мундштук большим и указательным пальцем, пепел слетал на ее простое черное платье.

Сетцер присел на перевернутый ящик, тоже закурил.  
\- Вы довольны? - спросил он минуту спустя, когда стало понятно, что девушка не намерена начинать беседу.  
\- Буду довольна, - ее голос звучал глухо. - Когда увижу Палаццо на электрическом стуле. Но... Спасибо, что помогли.  
\- Не за что, - машинально пробормотал он, крутя в пальцах сигарету. - Эш... Зачем это вам? Поезжайте на Запад, начните новую жизнь. Убийства, гангстерская война... Разве не пора все это прекратить?  
\- Нет, не пора, - она раздавила окурок каблуком и отвернулась. - Я не сбегу. Мне все еще есть, что терять. Простите, мистер Габбиани.

Сетцер некоторое время смотрел ей вслед - она уходила прочь, тоненькая, с неестественно прямой спиной, - а потом вздохнул и отправился заводить кадиллак.  
На водительском сиденье лежали его часы.  
Золотая луковица, одна из немногих личных вещей, с которыми он прибыл в этот город.  
Сетцер Габбиани громко и грубо выругался по-итальянски и пнул колесо.  
А потом сел за руль и завел мотор.  
Мисс Ашелия права. Сбегают только те, кому нечего больше терять. 

* * *

В придорожной закусочной было немноголюдно. Сетцер уже почти допил свой лимонад, когда его внимание привлек джентльмен, сидевший за соседним столиком и поглощавший пончики. Вернее, газета в руках джентльмена, с первой полосы которой на читателя мрачно взирал Лео. 

Дождавшись, пока любитель пончиков расплатится и уйдет, Габбиани выхватил оставленную им газету из-под носа у ошарашенной официантки и с нетерпением развернул.  
Это оказалась "Трибьюн" недельной давности. "Кровавый конец гангстерской войны", - гласил заголовок. 

Сетцер пробежал глазами статью. Мистер Кефка Палаццо, несмотря на серьезные обвинения, был оправдан судом присяжных. На выходе из зала суда к нему подошел некий Леопольд Криштоф, безработный, подозревался в участии в бизнесе Семьи Палаццо, и три раза выстрелил ему в голову с близкого расстояния.   
Криштоф арестован и ожидает вынесения приговора. Общественность шокирована.  
Мэр Чикаго выступил с пламенной речью, общая суть которой сводится к "Доколе?.." Комиссар полиции Циан Гарамонд осудил преступный самосуд... И так далее, и тому подобное.  
Сеньор Габбиани сложил газету. Вот и закончился крестовый поход мисс Ашелии. Кефка получил свои три пули, Лео - пожизненное или петлю, Бальфир - сенсацию... Что же не сходится? Он еще раз пролистал газету, пока его взгляд не остановился на имени корреспондента. "Ф. Бунанса".

Озадаченная официантка проводила взглядом сумасшедшего клиента, который оставил на столике чикагскую газету и мятую двадцатидолларовую бумажку, и покрутила пальцем у виска. Шикарный черный кадиллак за окном закусочной сорвался с места и, пыля, понесся обратно, в ту сторону, откуда приехал. 

* * *

Больше всего Сетцеру хотелось выбить дверь хорошим ударом ноги, но он все же потратил некоторое время на возню со шпильками и булавками.   
Как оказалось - не зря: хозяин был дома. Габбиани крадучись прошелся по комнате, поглядывая на заснувшего прямо в кресле Бальфира. После упоминания приснопамятной статьи, в которой фигурировало фото Сетцера, в редакции "Трибьюн" ему, пусть и весьма неохотно, дали адрес репортера Бунансы. 

И вот, похоже, означенный репортер утомился, зарабатывая на хлеб насущный. На столе стояла пишущая машинка, заправленная чистой бумагой, а Бальфир спал, уронив голову на скрещенные руки, слегка приоткрыв рот.   
Очки в проволочной оправе, съехавшие на лоб, и полотняные нарукавники делали его похожим на студента Принстона, которым он когда-то, вероятно, и являлся - доктор Бунанса заботился о том, чтобы дать своим детям достойное образование. Сетцер присел на краешек стола, покатал пальцами толстый, обгрызенный с одного конца карандаш. Внезапно вся его уверенность куда-то испарилась. Осколки одного мира, каждый со своим прошлым, каждый со своими шрамами. О чем им разговаривать? 

Он уже, было, собрался уйти, но тут Бальфир пошевелился и приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- А-а-а, - сонно сказал он. - Это ты. Умираю хочу кофе, там чайник на плите, поставь, пожалуйста.  
И Сетцер, проклиная свою мягкотелость, отправился ставить чайник.  
Теплые руки поймали его за талию, пока он стоял у плиты, мягкие губы ткнулись в шею.  
\- Ну, что скажешь, месье игрок? - фыркнули ему в ухо.  
\- Скажу, что тебе надо побриться, - отрезал Сетцер. - С молоком или с сахаром? 

Они пили кофе в крошечной захламленной гостиной - вернее, Сетцер пытался пить кофе, а Бальфир развалился поперек дивана - и частично поперек сеньора Габбиани - и рассказывал.  
\- И та девчонка, Тина, помнишь? Которая водила Лока через черный ход. Оказалось, твой приятель Лео по уши в нее втрескался, а тут выяснились некоторые детали... Насчет того, как Палаццо обращался с девочками из "Вектора". И, наверное, это неправильно, но, черт побери, Кефка купил всех присяжных во главе с судьей, да он вообще полгорода скупил, этот подонок. Свидетели начали менять показания, некоторые вообще исчезли... В общем, когда стало понятно, что он опять уйдет безнаказанным, я пошел к этому здоровяку Лео и выложил ему на стол весь накопанный материал. А потом записывал за комиссаром в блокнотик про "осудить самосуд". Считаешь, я был неправ? 

Сетцер осторожно отставил чашку.  
\- Считаю, что у тебя дурная привычка - подставлять других, чтобы восстановить справедливость, - сухо сказал он. – Но нет, наверное, ты был прав. Кефку нужно было остановить. Возможно, гораздо раньше и гораздо проще. И меньшей ценой. Но нужно.  
Бальфир запрокинул голову и пристально посмотрел на него.  
\- Ведь не за этим же ты вернулся?  
\- Нет, - согласился Сетцер. И замолчал. За окном город растворялся в промозглом октябрьском вечере. Бальфир завозился у него на коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее, проворчал что-то про "лучше качаться на волнах, чем биться о скалы". Слова застревали в горле.  
\- А ты? – наконец, сказал он. – Зачем ты приехал в Чикаго?  
\- Я – птица вольная, - пожал плечами журналист. – Акула пера, хе-хе. С тех пор, как отец вышвырнул меня из дома – ищу приключений себе на задницу – ну, и иногда на задницу лапушки Фран. Пока она, вроде бы, не возражает.  
\- Не думал, что доктор Бунанса способен выгнать из дома собственного сына.  
\- Ах, вот оно что, - Бальфир извернулся, в процессе больно заехав Сетцеру локтем под дых. – Ты же знал моего старика. Пришел за ответами?  
\- Не знаю, - отдышавшись, просипел тот, борясь с желанием взять мальчишку за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть.  
\- Ну, тогда не обессудь. Я тоже не жажду обсуждать некоторые моменты своей биографии.  
\- Хорошо, - Сетцер зажмурился. – Хорошо. Как ты смог обыграть меня там, в казино? В первую нашу встречу, помнишь? Это… она научила тебя так играть?  
\- Мадам Солидор, - протянул Бальфир и сел, наконец, нормально. – Она часто рассказывала о тебе, Сетцер Габбиани.  
\- Неужели? – слова горчили на губах. Он не хотел смотреть, не хотел слышать. Ему отчаянно нужно было знать.  
\- Послушай, - голос Бальфира стал серьезным. – Потому что повторять я не буду. Дарил Солидор была хорошей женщиной, и очень многому научила меня – фактически, она стала для меня чем-то средним между матерью и старшей сестрой.   
\- Очень полезные, надо полагать, это были знания, - через силу улыбнулся Сетцер. – Как чиперить, как мухлевать, как правильно разбавлять виски… Угадал?  
\- Ну, и это тоже, - Бальфир сощурился. – А еще – как драться на ножах, бить по уязвимым точкам, блефовать… и обыграть в покер самого Счастливчика Габбиани. Я не знаю всего, что там между вами произошло кучу лет назад, но одно я знаю точно – она никогда не предавала тебя.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - Сетцер уткнулся лицом в ладони. – Она считала, что я обвиняю – ее?  
\- Да не знаю же я! – беспомощно взмахнул руками юноша. – Пойми, я никогда не лез во все это. Я там, в Семье-то, был кем-то вроде беспризорного бесплатного приложения. Возил на закорках малыша Ларсу и таскал зефир у Вэйна. А потом мой старик окончательно повредился рассудком, и… - он соскочил с дивана, подошел к окну. – Чего ворошить прошлое-то? Тебе мало настоящего?   
\- А что в настоящем? – без интереса спросил Габбиани.  
\- Весь мир! – Бальфир развел руками, словно пытался охватить этот самый мир. – Крутая тачка! Пистолеты! Мы можем грабить банки! Или участвовать в покерном турнире! Или сорвать банк в казино и отправиться в кругосветное плаванье! Или поехать в Голливуд и заняться кинобизнесом. Твой дебют в газете, кстати, вызвал весьма бурную реакцию у некоторых девушек и дам, - с каждым словом он делал шаг вперед, приближаясь к дивану. – Знаешь ли, многим нравится видеть мужчину на коленях, избитого, но не сломленного. Очень романтичный образ.  
\- Да? – Сетцер саркастически приподнял бровь, снизу вверх глядя на собеседника.  
\- Ага! – тот развернулся на каблуках и заметался по комнате. – Так, где мой чемодан? И обязательно нужно взять печатную машинку, я буду писать по дороге статьи. Фран, пожалуй, звонить не стоит – похоже, она готова подписать контракт с мадемуазель Шер, будет теперь петь в "Лунном шепоте"… Ты только прикинь, мы будем с тобой как Бонни и Клайд!  
\- Тогда уж как Буч Кэссиди и Санденс Кид, - хмыкнул сеньор Габбиани.  
\- Они плохо кончили, - безапелляционно отрезал юноша. – Но ты можешь побыть Клайдом. Куда же я дел фотокамеру?  
\- Бальфир…  
\- И еще хорошо бы заскочить к Локу, разжиться пушками…  
\- Бальфир!..  
\- А кадиллак мы назовем "Штраль", по-немецки – "Луч", правда, красиво?  
\- Бальфир!  
\- Что?! Ммм… Ну, пожалуй, нам действительно не стоит торопиться… Сделай так еще раз? 

* * *

Сетцер Габбиани небрежно раскуривал сигару, опираясь о распахнутую дверь кадиллака, который теперь носил звучное имя "Блэкджек", несмотря на все возражения Бальфира. Последний как раз несся вприпрыжку ему навстречу, на ходу доедая пончик, и белый шарф флагом полоскался за ним на ветру.   
\- Целес была права, - выдохнул он, запрыгивая в машину. – В Сент-Луисе назревает что-то интересное. Погнали!  
\- Что, прямо вот так с места в карьер? – с интересом спросил Сетцер, и не думавший шевелиться.  
\- Ну да, мон ами! Чего нам ждать?  
\- Вот и мне интересно, - пробормотал итальянец себе под нос, но все-таки уселся за руль. Как раз вовремя – из-за угла показались несколько явно недружелюбно настроенных жителей городка, и в руках у них были отнюдь не клюшки для крокета.  
\- И что ты на сей раз сделал? – вопросил Сетцер, выруливая с парковки.  
\- Ровным счетом ничего, - оскорбился Бальфир, облизывая пальцы от сахарной пудры. – Предложил этим милым селянам беспроигрышную лотерею. А чтобы она и правда оказалась беспроигрышной, нам стоит ехать немного быстрее.  
\- Как скажешь, amore mio, - расхохотался Габбиани. – Так значит, снова убегаем?  
\- Мы – не убегаем, - Бальфир высунулся из окна и помахал преследователям. – Мы – едем навстречу приключениям!  
\- Неприятностям, - поправил Сетцер. 

Машина легко слушалась руля, впереди их ждала необременительная поездка, новое расследование пронырливого журналиста и, в качестве бонуса, несколько ночей в приличном отеле… на большой кровати, на чистых простынях… Габбиани мысленно облизнулся.  
О том, что случится, когда дорога все-таки заведет их в Нью-Йорк, – а рано или поздно это должно произойти, – он старался не думать. 

Настоящего оказалось не так уж и мало.  
\- Ну что же, - сказал он, подмигнув своему спутнику. – От винта!


End file.
